earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Natasha Irons
History (Submitted by Valkyrie) Natasha Irons: 1999 - 2010 Natasha had a childhood of mixed emotions. While she was allowed to do her own thing for the most part and had two parents who loved her, she would often lock herself in her room at night when her drunken father would argue with her mother. Usually, if her uncle was around, he'd take her and her brother Jamal out to Bibbo's Diner or to Centennial Park to give her father time to sober up. The Irons were a close family. The whole family usually lived at the scrap yard once owned by Nat's great-grandfather Butter, but had since been passed down to her father, Clay. For a while, Uncle John lived on his own with Butter and Bess Irons to be closer to medical care, but when he testified against AmerTek for selling prototypes of weapons John had made to street gangs for extra profit, John's house was shot up and Bess was killed. Fearing that the gangs might also target his brother, John called Clay and told him to get out of the house. Clay didn't ask questions and loaded the family into the car and sped out of there, smashing into some of the gangbanger hit squad coming for them in the process. Though they had escaped a firing squad, Clay was drunk and, while celebrating beating one near-death experience, failed to see the garbage truck brake in front of them. At the last second, Clay swerved and smashed the rear passenger side of his car into the truck. Natasha's right arm was pinned in the mess of rendered metal. Natasha Irons: 2010 - 2014 Natasha lost her arm that night. While she was in the hospital in a coma, the Irons buried Bess and John built his first suit of armor. Marching into several different gang territories, John became a one-man army, taking down any gang who ever used Toastmasters against innocent people. Eventually, John caught the attention of Superman who decided that if John could make himself into a hero with a suit made of scrap metal, he could be a real life superhero with Kryptonian tech. When John returned from the Fortress of Solitude, his first stop was Natasha's bedside, where he presented her with an arm he had fabricated with the help of Kelex. So overcome with excitement, Natasha almost didn't mourn the loss of her original arm. Her uncle had become a genuine superhero and though Nat wasn't much of a herophile before, she became one almost overnight. A few months later, she asked John if she could become his sidekick and he told her they would talk after she finished school. Nat took that as a challenge and applied herself to her education for the first time in her life and was very happy to realize that all of John's talk about her being just as smart as him wasn't just empty praise. In just under five years, Natasha went from fourth grade to high school graduate. Instead of immediately jumping to college, however, she decided to postpone college in order to insist Uncle John keep to his promise. After his attempts to bribe Natasha with a brand new car failed, John took Natasha to the Fortress of Solitude and began work on a suit of her own. While John worked on the fabrications and design, Natasha entertained herself by teaching Kelex hip-hop slang. When the suit and its accompanying hammer were ready, Natasha was ready to make her debut...only one problem: She totally forgot to think of a good name.Network Files: Natasha Irons 1 Arclight: 2014 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Cypher) Natasha is an exceptionally bright girl. She's better than her uncle at integrating new technology into her armor (albeit if the integrations are not necessary and more for entertainment rather than practical purposes) and she's insanely good at multitasking and doing insane mathematical equations in her head. She's also better at computers. * (Submitted by Kelex) Natasha Irons is Kelex's friend. Kelex really likes Natasha Irons. When Natasha's Paternal Uncle John needed to design a mechanical arm for Natasha Irons, Kelex told him to use one of the spare appendages for Kelex. Kelex did not mind sacrificing that, especially when Kelex saw how happy Natasha Irons was years later. Kelex was also happy. Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Level Intellect ** Chemical Engineering ** Computer Engineering ** Cybernetics Engineering ** Eidetic Memory ** Electrical Engineering ** Mathematics ** Mechanical Engineering ** Robotics Engineering * Cybernetic Right Arm ** Enhanced Strength * Personalized Suit of Kryptonian Power Armor ** Amplified Mechanized Strength ** Supersonic Flight Capabilities ** Several Less-Lethal Weapon Systems * Smartforce Tech Big-Ass Hammer Weaknesses * Partially Crippled by Sustained Electromagnetic Pulse Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her best friends are Traci Bandyopadhyay and Mia Kent. * She is close friends with Mia Dearden, Jennifer Pierce, Virgil Hawkins, Victor Stone, Wendy Harris and Marvin White. * She sees Hiro Okamura as an annoying little brother and the two have a sibling-like rivalry. He's her "Favorite Twerp" Notes * Her mechanical arm is inspired by Flashpoint. * In the comics she's known as Starlight, Steel, and Vaporlock. * Natasha and Traci dating is a nod to Superwoman, Vol. 1. * In the comics Sydney Happersen was a LexCorp employee who launched a barrage of missiles at Metropolis during a battle between Superman and Lex Luthor. Links and References * Appearances of Natasha Irons * Character Gallery: Natasha Irons Category:Characters Category:Titans Members Category:House of El Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Supergals Category:Flight Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Cyborgs Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:African Americans Category:Submitted by Valkyrie Category:Metropolitan Category:Dating Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Missing Limb Category:Lesbian Characters Category:27th Reality